Hallelujah
by Harun
Summary: Sirius est tombé à travers le voile. Un flashback en pensée de ses sentiments envers Remus... Yaoi ! Ma première fic... J'suis émuuuuuuuuuuuuu !


Wouah, je suis ému ! C'est ma première fic ! Boby m'a aidé à la taper parce que j'ai tendance à oublier les majuscules et les accents et je crois que je fais autant de fautes qu'elle... Bref ! Cette histoire m'est venue en écoutant une musique que j'aime beaucoup de Rufus Wainwright et qui est elle-même une reprise de la chanson de Jeff Bucley. Cependant, je préfère la version de R.W car elle est accompagnée par un piano et... j'adore le piano !

Le titre c'est Hallelujah et si vous ne connaissez pas, allez voir votre petit frère ou votre petite sœur (ou même vos voisins, on sait jamais) et demandez-lui le D.V.D de Shrek 1. La musique est dedans...

Titre : Hallelujah (Ouais, j'suis vachement original...)

Auteur : Harun.

Disclamer : Pas à moi et c'est fort dommage car le nombre de cassettes pornos que j'aurais fait avec Remus et Sirius... AÏE ! (Boby vient de taper sur la tête de Harun).

Lectrice N°1 : Boby (Obligée, elle me colle aux basques).

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères légèrement là ?

Euh...

Correctrice : Killua 11 (Antoine m'a affirmé qu'il n'était pas mon Ange Gardien et qu'il ne voyait pas la priorité de corriger mon travail... salaupiaud d'emplumé !)

Rating : K+ (Ouais, ça change mais bon... vu la chanson déprimante qui va avec... Y'aura juste certaines allusions...)

Couple : Sirius X Remus.

Résumé : Sirius vient de passer de l'autre côté du voile.

La traduction des paroles est de moi (Merci mon niveau en anglais... normal, j'suis irlandais alors ça aide...) et sera mise en fin de fic.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I heard there was a secret chord

that David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you ?

Tout est sombre autour de moi et je n'entends plus rien. Pourtant, le combat n'a pas cessé parce que Bellatrix vient de me lancer ce stupefix... ou peut-être était-ce un sort de surdité...

Non, tout est sombre autour de moi et je ne suis plus dans la pièce au ministère de la Magie. Je suis tombé à travers l'Arcade à cause du sort et j'ai été momentanément surpris.

Well it goes like this:

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

J'ai l'impression de flotter dans une mer où je peux respirer... Bravo Black ! Ton intelligence a même été touchée par ce sort à ce que je vois ! Je croirais presque entendre Snivellus me faire une remarque désobligeante à propos de ma tête et des poissons rouges.

Ce bougre d'imbécile est venu lui-aussi quand nous avons été prévenu pour Harry... quand je pense que mon adorable imbécile de filleul est tombé dans le piège de Voldemort ! Il ressemble bien à son père avec sa foutue témérité ! J'éspère que je pourrais lui passer un savon après ça.

Hallelujah

Après quoi ?

Hallelujah

Ben... oui... On va finir par venir me chercher non ?

Hallelujah

Pour l'instant, je ne peux plus bouger à cause du sort mais si Remus passe par l'Arcade et vient me chercher, on retournera au ministère ensemble.

Hallelujah...

Je n'aime pas cet endroit, il fait trop froid ici... Remus, dépêche-toi de finir ce foutu combat et ramène tes fesses pour venir m'aider.

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrough you

Mon pauvre Remus, ça n'a pas changé depuis notre scolarité. Tu passes toujours derrière nous pour réparer les pots cassés et nous sortir d'affaire.

Tu sais Remus, je te l'ai jamais dit mais... de tout les Maraudeurs, tu restes celui dont je suis le plus proche. James était mon frère de sang avant... Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'un lien indéfinissable s'est tissé entre nous. Pour moi, nos étreintes sont beaucoup plus que fraternelles.

She tied you to her kitchen chair

She broke your throne and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Te souviens-tu de nos regards après la pleine Lune ? Quand James et Peter se dépêchaient d'effacer les traces de notre passage et que je restais seul avec toi pour voir si je ne t'avais pas blessé lors d'une chamaillerie entre Moony et Padfoot ? Te souviens-tu comme je te regardais alors que tu étais allongé sur le lit déglingé de la cabane hurlante, essayant de reprendre ton souffle. Combien de fois as-tu soulevé les paupières avant de laisser échapper un petit rire en me lançant un regard pareil au mien. J'avais toujours l'impression que rien ne pouvait nous arriver du temps qu'on restait ainsi tous les deux.

Hallelujah

Ton regard ambre posé sur ma peau nue.

Hallelujah

Combien de fois ai-je fait croire à James que je n'arrivais pas à me transformer en chien tout en conservant mes vêtements.

Hallelujah

Juste pour le plaisir de te voir m'observer.

Hallelujah

Tu en mets du temps Moony.

Well, maybe I've been here before

I've know this room and I've walked this floor

I used to live with Leonard before I knew you

Tu m'as dit un jour que j'étais comme la Lune: belle mais dangereuse pour toi. Je t'ai répondu que tu étais comme un soleil: toujours prêt à me brûler quand je te regardais trop. Tu as rougi et on en est resté là. Merlin comme c'était bon Moony de sentir ta chaleur tout contre mon cœur, effaçant ainsi des années de tristesse. Chaque matin, le printemps renaissait pour moi... moi qui ne vivais qu'en automne. Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'a pas duré éternellement ? Pourquoi le destin s'est-il acharné sur nous ? En prison, ils n'ont pas réussi à alterner ton souvenir. J'ai réussi à le garder précieusement au fond de moi, me forçant à ne pas me montrer heureux quand je fermais les yeux et imaginais ton sourire: j'essayais d'être simplement nostalgique.

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

But love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

J'ai froid Remus, dépêche-toi. Ce monde-ci ne me dit rien qui vaille et j'entends des sortes de chuchotements qui me font frémir de terreur.

Non, tout ira bien, il faut juste que je pense à toi. A notre complicité d'antan. A mes inquiétudes... Tu sais, je m'en veux encore de t'avoir fait souffrir. J'ai simplement voulu faire une méchante blague à Snape mais c'est toi qui a payé le prix fort. Combien de fois ai-je voulu mourir parce que tu t'étais renfermé sur toi-même, murmurant sans discontinuer que tu n'étais qu'un tueur, un monstre.

Tu ne l'es pas Moony, je te l'assure. Ta gentillesse et ta bonté t'ont fait apprécier de tous... et de toutes. Sais-tu que j'étais affreusement jaloux de toutes ces filles insignifiantes qui te tournaient autour. A chaque fois, j'étais soulagé en te voyant leur sourire doucement avant de les remercier de leurs attentions. Elles ne t'ont jamais rien fait. Tes sourires n'avaient pas la même intensité que ceux que tu m'offrais chaque matin.

Je ne méritais pas ton Pardon.

Hallelujah

Te souviens-tu de ce jour d'hiver ?

Hallelujah

De nos cœurs et nos souffles mélangés.

Hallelujah

Malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire, ce n'était pas une erreur.

Hallelujah

Merlin, que je t'ai aimé ce jour-là Moony.

There was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me do you

Mais les années ont passé et nous nous sommes séparés. Je te voyais de plus en plus rarement. Et tout s'est enchaîné si vite à cause de Voldemort. Plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

Remus, j'ai peur. Mon corps flotte de plus en plus et tu ne viens toujours pas. Ce froid m'envahit mais il n'est pas comme celui de Poudlard... Ce froid qui appartient à un souvenir si précis de nous deux.

Quand un jour d'hiver, juste avant de repartir à la maison pour les vacances de Noël, nous étions tous les 4 en train de s'envoyer des boules de neige. Nous avons fini par tomber l'un sur l'autre et la neige s'est glissée dans mon cou et m'a fait frissonner. Nous nous sommes relevés et tu as attrapé mes mains, commençant à faire tourner nos deux corps.

Tourner, tourner, de plus en plus vite... plus vite que les battements de mon coeur... plus vite que la neige qui tombait. Je ne voyais que tes yeux qui pétillaient et je n'entendais que ton rire limpide.

But remember when I moved in you

And the holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Je ne vais pas repartir n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne viendras jamais me chercher... peut-être suis-je mort et je ne m'en rends pas encore compte. Les chuchotements se rapprochent. Je crois qu'ils veulent m'emmener en bas, où je flotterai avec d'autres personnes, pour l'éternité.

J'aurais préféré que ce soit nos deux corps liés et ton rire qui durent pour l'éternité, Moony...

J'ai froid et tu ne viens pas me réchauffer. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Le paradis n'est pas fait pour moi et l'enfer serait trop paisible pour mon cas.

Moony, reste là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'arcade. Moi je ne manquerai à personne alors que toi tu arracherais des larmes de tristesse au plus endurci des Centaures.

Il n'y a plus d'espoir désormais.

Hallelujah

Ton visage commence doucement à s'effacer.

Hallelujah

Ton rire limpide s'est arrêté.

Hallelujah

Nos deux corps ont arrrêté de tourner.

Hallelujah

Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

And maybe there's a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you

J'aurais tellement aimé être un père pour Harry. J'aurais tellement aimé me transformer une dernière fois en Padfoot juste pour le plaisir de sentir tes mains sur ma fourrure. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais dû faire et je sais que je n'aurai jamais le temps de les réaliser. J'éspère que nous arriverons à gagner cette guerre et que tu n'emporteras pas avec toi l'image de ce vieux débris squelettique qui est sorti de prison mais celle de notre adolescence où tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Pour toujours.

Well it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Pitié, ne hurle pas de douleur, mon loup. Ne te fais pas de mal quand viendra la pleine Lune. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour retenir tes crocs mais rien n'est pire pour toi que la solitude. Je te connais: tu auras l'impression d'être redevenu le petit garçon de 11 ans que j'ai bousculé sur le quai de la gare, ne sachant pas où aller et posant ses yeux ambrés sur les personnes qu'il croise en se demandant si à la prochaine pleine Lune il allait les attaquer.

Je sais Tonks t'aime Remus et je te demande d'être heureux et de protéger Harry. C'est ma dernière volonté. Elle ne t'aimera pas comme moi je t'ai aimé mais ce sera toujours ça de gagné. Et tu ne verras pas la différence car je ne t'ai jamais dévoilé mon amour.

Hallelujah

Je crois que le sort s'est dissipé maintenant.

Hallelujah

Mais ça ne change rien de toute façon.

Hallelujah

Je commence à disparaître, ils m'emportent.

Hallelujah

Je t'aime Remus, j'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt.

Hallelujah

Mais je crois que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le faire.

Hallelujah

Je t'aime Remus... Je t'aime Rem...

Hallelujah

Je t'aime R... Je t'aim...

Hallelujah

Je t'ai... Je...

Hallelujah

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NONNNNNNNNN MON AMOUR MON CHERI MON ÂME MON DIEU MON MAÎTRE NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !

- Arrête de gueuler crétin ! C'est de ta faute tout ça de toutes façons ! C'est toi qui l'a tué, murmura Boby en essuyant consciensement la cuillère nappée de glace.

Ah, c'est vrai... OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

- Il va alerter tout le voisinage avec ça.

Snif... me tuez pas... snif... reviews ?

HALLELUJAH

_J'ai entendu qu'il existait un accord musical secret,_

_Que David jouait et qui plaisait au Seigneur, _

_Mais tu n'aimes pas vraiment la musique, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Cela fait à peu près cela : _

_Le quatrième temps, le cinquième, un accord mineur, un accord majeur, _

_Le Roi déconcerté a composé l'Hallelujah._

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

_Ta foi était grande mais tu avais besoin de preuves_

_Tu la voyais prendre son bain sur la terrasse_

_Sa beauté et le clair de lune t'ont réduit à néant_

_Elle t'a attaché à sa chaise de cuisine_

_Elle a brisé ton trône et t'a coupé les cheveux_

_Et t'a tiré des lèvres l' "Hallelujah"_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

_Peut-être suis-je déjà venu ici_

_J'ai déjà vu cette pièce et j'ai foulé ce sol_

_Je vivais seul avant de te connaître_

_Puis j'ai vu ton étendard sur la voûte de marbre_

_Mais l'amour n'est pas une marche victorieuse_

_C'est un Hallelujah froid et brisé_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

_Il fut un temps où tu me disais_

_Ce qui se passait réellement en-dessous_

_Mais maintenant tu ne me montres plus rien_

_Mais souviens-toi, lorsque je bougeais en toi_

_Et que la colombe sacrée bougeait aussi_

_Et chacun de nos soupirs était un Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

_Peut-être existe-t-il un dieu au-dessus de nous_

_Mais tout ce que j'ai appris de l'amour_

_Est comment tuer quelqu'un qui a trahi_

_Ce n'est pas un cri que tu entends dans la nuit_

_Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière_

_C'est un Hallelujah froid et brisé_


End file.
